Clancy
Clancy is a mentally ill mutant human who first appeared in Side Effects. Appearance Clancy originally was a strange looking man with bluish skin, a goatee, and black hair kept long and messy. Also, he had overgrown, blackened fingernails and fanged teeth. He wore a black hooded shirt with a beetle on the front, a pair of blue-grey pants with the knees torn out, and a brown leather coat torn at the shoulders. He later became an insect, with a green exoskeleton, yellow eyes on stalks, antennae, a pair of extra arms, and wings on his back.Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 Personality Clancy has an unreasonable attitude and is mentally ill. He was unwilling to leave the rundown apartment he called home despite the danger. He is also obsessive and vindictive as seen by his attacks on the councilwoman and later the Tennysons. History Background Clancy used to live at 8610 Chester Street, an apartment that was built by his grandfather long ago. Ben 10 Clancy first appeared in Side Effects When Councilwoman Liang attempts to redevelop the area, Clancy learns that his residential area must be torn down to successfully finish the project. He decides to take action and tries to scare the construction workers away. When he finds out that it was the Councilwoman who ordered the demolition, he intends to feed her to his black widow spiders, but Four Arms is able to come to the rescue. Sending fire ants to attack Four Arms, his attempt to save his home backfires as Four Arms crashes into several support beams, causing the old house to collapse in on itself. A now homeless Clancy plans to get his revenge against the people who took his home through the idea of destroying the whole city by means of a nuclear meltdown, with him surviving the blast with an armor made of cockroaches. He is stopped by Heatblast (with his powers reversed due to Ben's cold), and is frozen in place to be carted away by the authorities. Clancy manages to thaw out and escape, and soon decides to take revenge on the Tennysons for destroying his home and ruining his vengeance on the city. Luckily, Grandpa Max's San Ju Yen Pien medicine overrides Clancy's control over his insects and Max delivers the final blow to knock him out once and for all. Later on, Clancy becomes a part of the Negative 10, although his appearance drastically changes. He appears to have mutated into a bug-like monster similar to a praying mantis; it's heavily implied that Dr. Animo had a hand in this since he is a master of mutation, especially when it comes to animals. After helping steal one of the keys to the Sub Energy from Seattle Space Needle Plumber Base, he and the other members of the group went to Mt. Rushmore, where they did battle with the Tennysons. Clancy and his comrades eventually fell victim to infighting after Forever King Driscoll and the Forever Ninja departed, and were trapped in the Sub Energy containment field. Unlike most of his other compatriots, Clancy has not been heard from since. Powers and Abilities Clancy has the ability to talk to and control any type of animal. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix However, he generally does this only with arthropods, because of the bond he developed with them. His ability seems to be telepathically based, because whenever he executes a command, his eyes glow an ominous bright green yellow color, implying that he is indeed some kind of mutant. He also had physically enhanced abilities, notably his agility. Clancy could also tell his insect minions to cover up his entire body and form a sort of "bug suit" around him, which gives him a very muscular appearance and enhanced strength, enough to lift a full grown man into the air. Clancy's new insect form has sharp claws, a durable exoskeleton, and the ability to fly. He can travel undetected in a cloud of bugs, and can spew living insects from his mouth. He became even more dangerous as a combatant, with an arthropods proportionate speed, strength and durability. Weaknesses In his first episode, it is shown that Clancy greatly relies on his insect minions to do all the dirty work, including fighting. This means that he is helpless in a fight without them, as shown when he chuckled nervously at Max before being knocked out. Video Games In Ben 10: Protector of Earth, he appears as a mini-boss for the south-east/Bayou level, working for Dr. Animo. He appears in his unmutated form though retains his ability to travel in a cloud of insects. After Ben defeats him, he's interrogated for the location of the kidnapped Gwen though he provides no useful information other than Animo is plotting to turn Gwen into one of his mutated monsters. Appearances Ben 10 *''Side Effects'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Trivia *Clancy seems to share some similarities with the Totally Spies character Max Exterminus. *Clancy's control over insects mimics that of Shino Aburame from the Naruto franchise, only that the insects seemingly live inside of Clancy's clothing instead of his body. *Clancy is also similar to the Metal Gear Solid 3 boss "The Pain", and his original design seems to bear a striking resemblance to the legendary WWE wrestler The Undertaker. *It remains unknown how Clancy ever got his powers. References Pop-ups Category:Villains Category:Negative 10 Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Human Villains Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Insects